Harry Potter and the Over Used Plot
by jenniebo
Summary: Harry Potter, everyone's favorite orphan, suddenly has parents. Hey if everyone can do one here is my bad shot at it. Hey guess what? I updated! hehehe, who knew I could, not me.
1. Life Changes

Harry Potter and the over used story line  
  
A/n: Yes, I know, several stories have James and Lily coming back and calming Harry, and so I submitt mine in to the pool of Harry Potter w/his parents stories. Unfortunately for you I am not in the mood to go into detail as to how Mr and Mrs Potter came back, because I think some things should be left to the imagination.   
  
Chapter 1  
  
Life Changes  
  
Harry Potter, along with all of the other students of Hogwarts School, had just gotten off of the train and was now standing on platform 9 3/4. Almost instantly in his mind Harry began the count down until school would start again. What a funny kid he was, most teenagers are all for summer holiday but then most teens didn't live with the Dursleys. No it was easy to say Harry was not looking forward to summer.   
  
'There he is.' Harry thought as he walked toward Vernon, his uncle. "Hello Uncle Vernon." Vernon mearly grunted. 'Thats good, maybe I can just hide in my room all summer.'   
  
But befor the two of them had even reached the car that his uncle's company provided a man in long dark tattered green robes came up to them, "Hello, sir, my name is Arthur Weasley, and I was wondering if it would be possible if my wife and I took Harry for the summer break?" Vernon looked like Chrismas had come early. With out a word he skipped to his car, Mr Weasley turned to Harry, "I guess that was a yes."  
  
A sudden rush of excitment ran over Harry, this summer would be the best he ever had. Mr Weasley smiled and took Harry's things. The Weasley's home, the Burrow was constantly buzzing and full of life, unlike the Drusleys who insisted on everything to be in perfect order.  
  
After getting into the Ministry cars, Harry, Ron, Arthur, Molly(Mrs Weasley), and Ginny drove to Diagon Alley where thy used Floo Powered to get to the Burrow. What Harry didn't know was what was waitting for him once he got there. "Harry dear, why don't you go on up and set your self up in Ron's room?" Mrs Weasley said. Both Ron and Harry bolted up to the overly decorated Chudle Cannons, Ron's favorite quidditch team(Though they aren't the best of teams.)  
  
Mean while back downstairs Mr Weasley was talking to Mrs Weasley and two other guests, "So he is here?" said a soft voice.  
  
"Indeed. He's just upstairs hanging out with Ron." said Mr Weasley.  
  
"When can we see him?" asked a man who seemed very urgent to get to Harry.  
  
"Now, if you like." Both of them nodded immedately. "Alright then, but befor warned, I have had 7 teenagers, they aren't the nicest or most friendly people." with that he walked over adn called up the stairs, "Harry, could you come here?"  
  
Harry stuck his head out of Ron's door, "Is something wrong?"  
  
"No just come here there is something I want you to see." Harry unsure of what was going on, hoping it wasn't another report on Sirius, thats all he needed to be reminded of the death that follows him where ever he goes. "So whats the surpirse?" befor Mr Weasley could answer Harry's jaw drop. There befor him were Lily and James Potter.   
  
"Whats going on Mr Weasley?" Harry asked after several moments of silence.  
  
"Well Harry these are you parents and they are sitting in my kitchen. Seemed pertty straight forward to me."   
  
Harry didn't take his eyes off of either of them, "Mr Weasley my parents are dead remember that whole Voldemort wants to kill me so he killed them to get to me?" Harry was very confused everyone knew his story and his lack of parents because of it.  
  
"No, I remember but there are somethings in life no one can explain. We've tried for weeks now to figure out what happend. I still can't even imagine. But here they are, you have wanted them for so long so go to them." Harry still stood firmly in his spot. It was true he trusted Mr Weasley but these people, who did look a lot like the people in the photos he had, he didn't know and there for didn't trust.   
  
"Mr Weasley if what you are saying is true then how come no one bothered to send me an owl at school?" Harry said sounding a little hurt but even more annoied.  
  
"Well, Harry, we didn't want to get your hopes up or anything, so we kept it a secret, they had to go through many test but I assure you its them," said Mrs Weasley.   
  
"There is one more thing to discuss though Harry," Mr Weasley started, "I know you were really looking forward to spending your summer here but your parents wanted to know if you would like to spend your school holiday at Godric's Hallow."  
  
Suddenly Harry went from confusing to hope, "Are you serious? I could go home?"  
  
Lily looked at him and said very softly, "Yes, Harry, we want you to come home."  
  
Harry didn't respond, just ran up to Ron's room to pack his things. Downstairs the Weasley's were trying to comfort the Potter's, who thought Harry was rejecting them. "It happends, some times boys his age get a little insencetive to other people, this is his tiem to think of himself..." befor Mr Weasley could finsh Harry had fumbled downstairs with his trunk, Hedwig's cage, and his Firebolt.   
  
"Well, what are we waitting for?" he said. "Oh but thank you Mr and Mrs Weasley for inviting me to stay. If you don't mind could I come round some time this summer to see Ron?"  
  
Mrs Weasley put him in a tight hug, "Of chourse, you didn't think we would let you go and never come back did you?"   
  
"Well Harry when you are ready we'll go." said James who was now shaking the Weasleys hands.  
  
"I guess I'm ready now, are you connected to floo?" Harry asked.   
  
Both Potters looked at him like he was insane, "Of chourse, so lets go then, just say Godric's Hallow and you'll get there." said Lily.  
  
James appearated home to see if Harry got there and Lily waited until he had left then appearated home. Harry fell through the massive fireplace. He wiped the soot from his eyes and got the first look of his house sence he was a year old.   
  
"So," Lily started, "What do you want to do?" she asked Harry.  
  
Harry thought about it for a moment, "I really don't know. What do you suggest?"  
  
"Unpacking always is a good idea." she said, James grabbed Harry's stuff and they began to walk down what seemed like a never ending hallway, and then up at least 3 stiarcases. "It isn't much further, son." after another 15 feet or so they reached a door, in little gold letters on the door said, 'Harry Potter'  
  
Lily opened the door to reveal a rather large room which was painted in pastel colours, "I'm sorry to say this was how your room looked when you were a baby, we haven't really had time to redecorate." but Harry didn't seem to mind too much.   
  
He wondered in and looked on the walls, there were pictures of his dad flying, a larger print of his parents in the park. Harry's bed was rather large, his bed spread was all quidditch. While Harry took in his surroundings his parents put his things alway, and Lily nearly lost it, "Harry, I know its considered fashionable to wear you clothes really loose but this is insane."   
  
Coming back to relality, "What, oh its Dudley's old clothes."  
  
Lily began to eye him, "Do you have any clothes that are yours?"  
  
Harry shifted uneasily, "Uhm, it didn't matter Dudley goes through clothes really fast."  
  
"That does it, tomarrow we are going out and buying you some clothes." she said. No one challenged her on it.   
  
When they had finished getting Harry settled it was nearly 8:00 pm. "Have you eaten yet?" James asked. Befor an answer was even given Lily had run downstairs to make dinner, "Well it shouldn't take her long, your Mother is a great cook."   
  
"Thats good. So, ah, uhm." Harry said and then there was a very long silence, and then Lily called from downstairs. They walked into the kitchen where Lily had put the last plates on the table. It reminded Harry of the start of term at school. Lily was a lot like Mrs Weasley insisting he keep eating more untill he had had at least 3 serving of everything.  
  
"Uhm well I think I'll just go to bed then." Harry said as he got up to leave. Harry pushed open his door, to find his parents waitting for him, 'stupid appearation.' he thought.  
  
"We just wanted to put you to sleep." James said. Harry was 15 years old, why would he need to be tucked in? Of chourse the last time they saw him he was in diapers. Not wanting them to think he wasn't pleased to have them back in his life. So he nodded in agreement.  
  
"Uhm, just let me change ok?" he said as he walked to his closet and grabbed his dressing gown.   
  
He climbed into his bed, it was soft as a dow pillow, Lily was covering him and kissing his forehead. "Well I guess I'll leave you boys to it, good night Harry." and she walked out the door and into the hall way.  
  
"Night." Harry replied.   
  
James sat next to his son, "So what sorta story should I tell you?" he asked. Harry rolled his eyes, "Well fine then I'll make it sort then. Uhm well when I was your age I met Lily fell madly in love and she thought I was something viel. I had to put on that Potter charm to get her, and when that didn't work I drove her insane untill she said she would got out with me to shut me up." Harry appearently didn't want to know about his parents when they were dating, so he closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep. "Ah well, I'll tell you another time." he walked out of the room and into his own room where his wife was reading a book.   
  
"All go well?" she asked, as she put the book away.  
  
"I guess, he fell asleep during the best story ever." he told her as she turned the light off, "Night sweetie." 


	2. Troble in Paradise

Chapter 2  
  
Troble in Paradise  
  
So obviously there is alway that short period of time when everything is perfect but it can never stay that way. It is true that all of the Potters had been living together for a few weeks and had gotten along almost perfectly but as young Potter would soon learn parents set boundries which he isn't the best at following.  
  
Poor Harry, he was having troble remembering to call his parents mam and dad. Well you have to admitt that he hadn't had any in years but it greatly upset James and Lily. They understod but still. Life at Godic's Hallow was stable but not as ridged as Privet Dr.   
  
Harry was in bed, it was a Thursday morning. There was a knock at his bedroom door, "Harry, come on, its time for breakfast." his mother called from the other side of the door. A muffled sound came from his room, "Come on Harry, I know you are awake so great the day."   
  
Lily Potter opened her son's door and began to pull the covers off of him. A rush of cool air from the window rushed over him and he convulsed trying to remain warm. "I'm sleeping." he groaned at her.  
  
At this point James popped in, "Oh, is wittle Harry still not up yet." he said in a voice that reminded Harry of Peeves. At that moment Harry grabbed his pillow and shot it at his father's head. "That wasn't nice." he said with a devilish grin, "And niether is this." he ran over to Harry picked him up and began spinning him around as you would a toddler.  
  
It took a few minutes to calm everyone down and get everyone downstairs to breakfast. "So, Harry how do you take your eggs?" Lily asked him with a bright smile, clearly she was a morning person. He responded with a grumbled sound. "Well, over easy it is."  
  
Breakfast continued rather slowly, then the mail came, and it drag on. Finally, after what Harry thought was at least two life times, he was aloud to leave the table. He shot out of the house like a bullett to go fly. Harry hadn't noticed James had followed him, which was probably a good thing considering James was driving him mad.  
  
It was true Harry was overjoyed to have him, but at the same time didn't want to have him so close. But I guess it was safe to say when his father came flying up next to him he was any thing but pleased. "Hey Harry want to race?"   
  
Young Potter almost glared at his dad. 'Race?' he yelled in his mind, 'If I win can I have enough time to my self to breathe?' of chourse he wasn't about to say that out loud, "Uhm, maybe later?" he said as he unmounted his broom, "I have home work." with that Harry ran to his room.  
  
James sat there on his broom when Lily came over to him, "I saw Harry come running in, something wrong?" she asked as she handed him some cold water. James couldn't come up with the words, all he did was shake his head. Lily seemed to understand and just wrapped an arm around him, "Its ok. Come, on, why don't you help me with lunch?" Lily felt as if she was talking toa small child, and in many ways she thought James still was.  
  
Surpisingly enough, Harry was doing his home work, even more surpirsing was that he was doing home work for Snape. '...Add the final 3 oz of fresh blood from the victim....' his reading was intrupted by a small knock at the door, "Harry?....Harry its Dad...Are you in there...Well Mom has lunch ready...Ok, well be down soon, she won't like you being late..."   
  
James walked back downstairs with a look of disappointment all over his face, "I dunno if he is coming down or not, at this point I don't even know if he was in his room."  
  
Lily walked over to him and rubbed his neck, "He's a teen. What did you really expect? This is his time to be very much 'I want to be on my own.'"  
  
"Promise?"   
  
She nodded, "I promise you, your son loves you. He is just a little confused and his mind is very busy."   
  
As she had finished her sentence Harry walked in, "Talking about me were you?"  
  
"Sure sweetie, if thats what you want to believe, what do you want to drink?"   
  
He took his seat at the table as Lily picked up his glass, "Do we have any pop?" he asked innocently.  
  
"Harry that stuff will rot your teeth out." she said but then she saw his puppy face, "Well I guess just this once." Score one for the home team Harry tought as Lily handed him a carbonated beverage. Lunch, or so it seemed, went on even longer then breakfast. Harry had got up to run out and be alone but his mother stopped that one fast, "No, both Potter men are going to clean up the mess."   
  
"But Lil's" James whined playfully, "It will take a lot less time if you just pull out your wand." he made nearly the same pouty puppy face as Harry's. After a few seconds she threw her arms up in defeat waving her wand to clean the dishes. "See, and no one got hurt." he said as he felt big over winning the disagreement.  
  
"But Potter, don't think just because you have a son now you can get away with everything." Harry found their conversation a great chance to sneak out. 


	3. The First Sleepover

A/n: I would like to thank you for reviewing, more over readding, my not so good story.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The First Sleepover  
  
Well as it was when Harry was little he had never had any one spend the night with him, of chourse he had been with at the Burrow a lot and stayed with Ron, but never the other way around. One could imainge Harry's excitement when Lily asked him if he wanted to have a friend come round.  
  
"Could I invite Ron?" he asked almost timidly.  
  
"Who ever you want, just only one person I don't think I could take so many people at once." she said with a small laugh.  
  
"What's so funny?" he asked her.  
  
"Oh nothing dear." She said smiling, "I just didn't want all of your firends to come over, your just so much like James everyone must be your friend."  
  
That one made Harry laugh, 'Oh yea,' he thought, 'everyone's my friend, thats why there is a whole house at school that wants me dead, and the others think I'm the heir of Slytherin.' then he looked at her, "Oh sure, I'm goingto go send an owl to Ron and request he come as soon as poissble." then he turned on his heal and bolted up the stairs.  
  
Harry scribled as fast as he could: Ron, Mam said you could come spend the night. Floo A.S.A.P. I'm going crackers here. Don't worry about packing anything we can just share my stuff. Please come fast.-Harry.  
  
Harry attacked the letter to Hedwig's leg and ran downstairs to sit in front of the fire place waitting on him. About 4 minutes after Harry had sent the letter Ron came shooting in. Harry ran to him, "Thank God. Its so boring here you could not imagine."   
  
But Ron looked dumbstruck, 'This is his house?' he thought. But before could ponder the vastness Harry said, "So wanna go flying?"  
  
"Sure, but I didn't bring my broom." he said notig Harry's letter don't bother packing.  
  
Harry smiled, "Well, thats ok, I got you something, now that I found out that most of my money I can spend for whatever instead of only school." Harry continued to rambled and he went to a cupboard and brought out a new Firebolt. "It wouldn't be a fair race if you were on a cleansweep seven."   
  
Ron looked so happy."Thanks." both teens ran out of the house and started to circle the pitch.  
  
From inside the kitchen Lily could see the boys flying around, James came up behind her and hugged her around the stomac, "See that." she said pointin gout the window. "He looks really happy doesn't he?"  
  
"Sure does." he siad kissing her cheek. After the boys few around for an hour or so when James walked outside, "Hey guys, Mam wants you to go get cleaned up for dinner."   
  
"Sure Mr Potter." Ron called as they landed, and ran inside and up the stairs.   
  
For once, Harry thought, a meal wasn't the longest part of the day. Ron had plenty of things to say to break up the silence. Harry and Ron played several rounds of chess, and ate all the sweets they could find.   
  
Lily looked at the clock on teh wall, "Ok, guys its 10:30 and we are going shopping tomarrow so off to bed."   
  
Harry started to whine, "But, Mam its still early."   
  
"Harry Potter you are going to bed and thats the end of it." she said with her hands firmly on her hips. Not wanting to question her further both boys ran upstairs to go to bed.  
  
Harry had just climbed into bed when James appeared at the door, "Ready for bed?" Some how Harry confenced his Dad that with Ron over he didn't need a bed time story. 


	4. No Where To Hide

Chapter 4 No Where to Hide  
  
Once Ron had gone home, Harry had to face it, James wasn't planning on letting him have any time to himself. Every other second was "Harry let's do this." and "Harry let's go out for ice cream." or "Harry, why don't we race." 'This is a reason why I should be in therapy.' Harry thought.  
  
"Harry," Lily called from the other side of the door, "Come on, we are going to go out tonight and go shopping." Harry groanned from in his room, "Now, I don't want to hear it we are going ok?"  
  
"Sure." he said not even half heartedly. Well at least shopping he wouldn't have to worry about his Dad, Jame believed that was something a mother and son should share, mainly because it bored him to tears.  
  
It took a few minutes by way of floo and appearation to get to Diagon Alley, "Ok, now Harry what are you going to need for school?" Harry looked at his mother very confused, "Don't you need iteams for school."  
  
"Mom, the letter hasn't come yet." he said. His mother seemed to have 'oh' plastered on her face.  
  
"Well then lets just go shopping for th bits and bobs we need at home. " she said. Harry seemed to finally find soemthing he agreed with James on, shoping wasn't a fun activty. To be fair Lily did buy him lots of things, stuff for school and random things he wanted including a bag full of sweets, "But you better not eat more then one a day or you'll never have sweets ever again. Got it?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am." he said picking out his candy for the day. More time pasted as they wondered the streets.  
  
"Well little man, lets go home shall we?" Lily asked him as she pushed him in the fireplace.  
  
"I guess I have no choice?" his mother didn't answer mearly sent the floo powder for him. After a few stomac turning moments of green swirls he fell onto the floor at home.  
  
"There you are Harry I have a surpirse for you." james said running over to him. But Harry faked an illness from spinning around so much and went to the living room and took a nap.  
  
Harry couldn't sleep for very long though, because James sat on the chair right next to him. "Good your up, now can we talk?" he asked.  
  
"If it will get you off my back." Harry said in a muffled tone so that James couldn't really hear, "Uhm I guess so."  
  
"Great." James's face lit up, "So what have you been up to resently?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Well what did you buy while you were out?" he asked.  
  
"Stuff."  
  
"Are you going to ever talk in sentences with more then one word?"  
  
"No."  
  
James's seemed very annoyed with this, "Harry can you plase just treat me like a human?"  
  
"Your my Dad that can't happen." James looked really hurt, "No not like that I mean like Ron's my friend but your my Dad."  
  
"Oh." he said.  
  
"Well I should go to bed." Harry said getting up to go to his room, Lily followed his room.  
  
"Hey sweetie." Lily said walked over to him as he walked out of the dressing closet, "Mind if I sit with you a bit?" she asked him.  
  
"Nah, just as long as you don't have Dad hidden in your pocket or anything." he said half scarcastically.  
  
"No, its just me." after a few moments she said, "You know, he loves you right?"  
  
"Maybe a little too much." Harry said flatly.  
  
"I'm sorry Harry, if he takes up all your space its just because he missed you and he thinks he needs to make up for all that time he spent well you know dead?"  
  
"I know, its just so annoying, why won't he leave me alone?" Harry said with great anger. James over heard him. James felt such a crippling feeling in his side. He was crushed.  
  
James walked to his room and lied in the bed. Lily seemed to know that James heard Harry talking. She must know everything about James, well they were married and dead together for years, she should know him by now. "Harry, I think you hurt your father's feelings."  
  
"He won't leave me alone though."  
  
Lily cut him off with the eye of doom, "Talk to him or I'll leave you alone with him for weeks. And then you'll be stuck trying to weasle your way away from him."  
  
"Fine." Harry said throughing his arms up in defeat. He grabbed his pillow and walked down the hall, pushed his parents door open and walked over to their bed. "Dad?"  
  
James looked like fake delight, trying to cover dpression, "What is it?"  
  
"I think we need to talk. And not another fun one like we had an hour ago." Harry said plopping his pillow on the bed next to James. "So Mam says I should apologize. you know for being a little rejective."  
  
"A little?" James said. arry started to say something but james stopped him, "Look, when you were born it was the two of us, no one else, we were attacted. You were my perfect baby, and that how I remember you, but now your all big and I don't know, I want you to be the Harry I knew but your not. My Harry was a spoiled little man who got whatever he wanted when he wanted it. And well you, you didn't get any thing. Harry Potter was supposed to be the most spoiled child in the world but you weren't. It wasn't fair of fate to first take your parents from you, through ever hardship at you and make you lose everythign that meant something to you. I know its not fair, but whats even worse is there is nothing I can do to make it better. And that day when we finally got you back I wanted to start where I left off, but your not a baby, your so close to being a full grown man and it hurts to not have been Daddy. It really sucks being Mr Potter, instead of Pops." James had a few tears running down his face.  
  
Harry suddenly, unsure as to why, brushing them away from his face, "Your right it wasn't fair to be the 'Boy who lived' but I've delt with it all my life so whats it matter?" Harry knew he was lying, being the boy had ruined his life. It meant he was always to be wishpered about, never have tiem to himself, and lose almost everyone. He lost his parents and his godfather. All the peopel that meant the world to Harry soon died because of it. He hated ever second of it, stupid boy who lived, 'why couldn't I be the boy who died?' Harry thought.  
  
"Harry you know, every night when I tried to put you to bed it was just my trying to make up for it...."  
  
But Harry cut him off, "No, don't. I should have been happy, I mean its not like any one ever wanted to put me to bed before. Its just weird, to have a family suddenly when you were a loner for all your life."  
  
James went to hug his son, not caring in the least weather Harry would approve, luckily though Harry didn't seem to mind or notice seeing as he had fallen asleep. James watched his son's chest rise and fall as he slept for a few minutes then went ot fine his wife. He found her in Harry's room half asleep, he crept up to her wrapped his arms around her, kissed her lightly adn said softly, "Thanky ou my sweet." 


	5. End Of Summer

A/n: I've been off in my own little world and haven't updated in quite a while, but due to the upcoming book I've decieded to post once more.

Chapter 5

The Summer Holidays Finsh

After the ruff start with his parents, Harry had enjoyed the rest of holidays and for the first time, not looking forward to start of term. Fall has always been Harry's salvation and now it was to take him away to school when he finally had everything he wanted, and his dad finally had come to teh conclusion that Harry should be alotted personal time. But as the packed up the last of his things in his trunk he sighed.

"Whats the matter?" James said, poking his head into Harry's room.

"Nothing." Harry said blankly.

"All packed for tomarrow?" James asked. his son nodded in the affirmative. "So, you get to be with Ron again. That should be exciting."

"I guess, its just," Harry paused for a moment, "Never mind, for get I said anything."

James sat down next to his son, "Its just what? Come on Harry tell daddy whats wrong, or I'll go back to bugging you like before."

Not wanting a repeat of almost being connected at the hip with his father, reluctantly he spoke, "I dunno, its just weird, I've never wanted the holidays to last just a little longer, I mean I finally have you and mam and I don't know if I am ready to give that up yet."

James sat down next to his son, "Your not giving us up, we'll still be here. And I'll be at all your quidditch matches, and I'm positive your mother will just pop in to say 'hi.' You didn't think you were getting rid of us that easily did you?" Harry gave a slight chuckle, James patted his back, "Thats my boy, now I think its time you go off to sleep."

"Its not even dark yet." Harry said even though the sun had fallen into the sea hours before.

James gave him a look indicating now was not the tiem to protest, "Come on you, into bed, and rest your head, sleep now and sleep long, I don't want to wake soon, please don't scream at 2." Harry looked very confused by this statement, James laughed and explained, "I used to say that when I'd put you to sleep, cuz your mom always made me be the one who woke up in the middle of the night to feed you." James tucked Harry in one last time, kissed his fore head and went to his own room to go to bed.

The next morning was grey adn the rain was a cold slow drizzle. harry boarded the train, with all his things put where they go. As he and his 2 best friends sat in silence for a few minutes before the train started on its way, Harry looked at a photo his mom took of him and James flying about.


End file.
